


Coffee and Ice Cream

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I have been made to ship this and now I'm sinking with it, like hell yes this is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: Jaehee has been working herself to the point of exhaustion.Saeran has finally got some freedom from his brother and MC, and feels like he can do something to help somebody else for once, rather than be the one getting helped.





	Coffee and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I've been made to ship Saeran and Jaehee thanks to [this awesome artist on tumblr](https://zoecam37.tumblr.com/)~  
> Do check out her amazing art!

“Saeran… Are you sure that you’ll be okay on your own? This is the first time you’ve been left alone since-“

“Yes, I’ll be fine, you idiot. It’s not like how things were in the past, I _can_ fend for myself, you know.”

“W- Well, just in case-“

“Just go!”

Saeyoung winced as his brother suddenly growled at him, before he quickly turned on his heel and made his way over to the door where MC was waiting. “We’ll be back in two weeks…” He then bit his lip as he grabbed MC’s hand, and made his way out.

As soon as he was alone, Saeran sighed. He was free for two weeks… 14 whole days… It felt almost liberating to him. For the first years of his life, he was stuck with his horrible mother. Then it was Rika for a good few years. Then Saeyoung became an overprotective brother, babying him so much… And now, finally, after 22 years… He was on his own. If he could prove that he was capable without people trying to take care of him… Maybe he could have more freedom.

Quickly, Saeran made his way over to the kitchen and went straight to the freezer. It was time for the food of freedom – Ice cream. He did have a huge problem though – which flavour? When it was decided that MC and Saeyoung were going to go on a holiday as a couple, and leave him behind, Saeyoung had decided to buy all sorts of flavours for him. Cookie dough, chocolate fudge brownie, strawberry, raspberry ripple… Such a difficult decision-!

Once he had decided on the chocolate fudge brownie, he sat down on the sofa with the tub and a spoon, before turning on the TV. It felt odd not having to watch all of the strange shows which his brother liked having on, and on top of that, nothing actually interested Saeran.

That left him glancing at his phone, which was starting to buzz with an active RFA chatroom. As long as it wasn’t Saeyoung… As long as it wasn’t Saeyoung…

_Score._

_Jaehee Kang and Zen._

 

> **Saeran has entered the chatroom**
> 
> Zen: Honestly, how can you even keep working for that jerk?!
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Oh… Hello, Saeran.
> 
> Saeran: …
> 
> Saeran: hi.
> 
> Zen: Hey there Saeran
> 
> Zen: But anyway Jaehee seriously you can do better than working for that silver spoon!
> 
> Saeran: What’s going on?
> 
> Zen: Jaehee has had to pull THREE all-nighters for Jumin. She’s working too much!
> 
> Jaehee Kang: It’s part of the job though…
> 
> Saeran: … take it from me.
> 
> Saeran: all-nighters are bad.

 

Saeran could feel his face creasing into a frown as he heard about the current situation which Jaehee was in. He remembered back to the time where he went by Unknown… He worked day and night… Got only three hours night sleep a night, if he even did sleep…

 

> Jaehee Kang: I understand that, but in my position as chief assistant, there are various tasks which only I am trusted to carry out…
> 
> Zen: Gah! I just want to have a word with that… that jerk!
> 
> **Zen has left the chatroom**
> 
> Saeran: … He left.
> 
> Saeran: But please… don’t do all-nighters.
> 
> Saeran: they messed with me so bad… Please…
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Saeran… I’ll try.
> 
> Saeran: Please… Um… I… I don’t want to see anyone else run themselves into the ground…
> 
> Saeran: You can… call me if you want. The annoyance and MC have gone off for two weeks…

 

After that, Saeran left the chatroom, feeling somewhat overwhelmed from the fact that he had been able to properly participate in a conversation in the RFA chatroom for the first time since he had been made to join the organisation. What really got to him though was just how much Jaehee seemed to be working… Had she been doing this non-stop, whilst he was just sitting around watching TV and eating ice cream?

He felt guilty…

So he decided to do something quite out of the ordinary for him. He sent a text to somebody who wasn’t his brother or MC.

‘ _Jaehee. You work too damn hard. Come here tonight and I’ll make you something to eat and drink. You can show me that Zen’s musicals if you want… you need to relax and do something you want to do.’_

He didn’t get any reply.

 

 

 

 

It reached 9pm at night, and finally, it was dark outside. Saeran had finally decided to eat something which wasn’t ice cream, so he was waiting for a pizza delivery. He had almost completely forgotten about the texts he had sent earlier, because he ended up having a nap at some point between then and now.

Saeran was getting a bit impatient for his food though, because he normally had company when waiting for a take-out delivery. The house was eerily silent, and not even the sky was in a good enough state for him to look out at. The silence was broken by a crash of thunder, making him flinch.

“F- Fuck… I don’t want to be alone during-!”

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Saeran sighed out loud. Finally, he could distract himself from the storm with his pizza! He jumped up, and ran to the door, hastily counting some cash in his hand ready. He threw it open, and was ready to just throw out the money and grab the pizza.

His eyes widened when he realised that his food wasn’t being delivered.

“Saeran…” He was met with the sight of a shivering Jaehee, drenched from the rain, holding a DVD and some files close to her chest in an attempt to keep them dry. “C- Could I possibly…”

The next few moments seemed to move in slow motion as the things in Jaehee’s arms fell down onto the damp floor, before she ended up stumbling forward into him. It didn’t take long for Saeran to realise that a combination of exhaustion and the weather had got to her.

Carefully, Saeran helped her over to the sofa, before going back to recover the soaked belongings from outside and closing the door. Then he realised something…

_Jaehee was asleep._


End file.
